Who Knew?
by countrypanther14
Summary: Who knows what secrets Canterbury hides from his brothers, and the rest of the Trancy Manor? Sorry if the summary sucks, or if this is too graphic for some readers. Read and Review. And this is rated for...certain...reasons.


**First Lemon Fic...ever. So R&amp;R.**

* * *

The night air was cold, and the falling rain was not helping the case of the young woman who was stuck in it. The woman was said to be of great beauty: with long black hair, blue-ish green eyes, and creamy pale skin. Her dress was of even greater beauty, a midnight blue shade with black lace around the edges, and a built-in corset to emphasize her curves. Her name, was Emilia Strough.

Emilia could see the Trancy Mansion in the distance, and not being one to behave like a young lady, she walked towards the mansion, scaling the wall closest to the balcony and climbing onto it as a man with short, plum colored hair, with the bangs swept to the left and crimson eyes met her there.

"Good evening Miss." he said. "I've been expecting you." He held out his hand to her smiled at her.

"Hello Canterbury." she said, taking his hand. She let Canterbury lead her down the hall as his arm went around her waist. "Is Aloise home?"

"No," he said. "He, Claude, and Miss Hannah are out of town. And my brothers are asleep." He stepped in front of her and knelt down onto one knee. "But I trust that you'll enjoy what I have planned." He took her hand and kissed it, moving up her arm to the inside of her elbow. "Milady..."

Emilia giggled and moved her hair out of her face. "Shall we?" she asked.

Canterbury stood and took his side next to her, leading her to a room and opening the door, stepping into it but stopping her before she could enter. "Just give me a second." he said, closing the door so it was open ajar and lighting the candles in the room.

"If you would excuse me Canterbury." she said. "But my dress is soaked. Would Miss Hannah be willing to let me use one of hers?"

"Just as long as we put it back after we're done." he says. "Hurry though."

Emilia let out another giggle and ran off to Hannah's room, searching the closet for a garment that Canterbury would love. She settled on a silky black dress that highlighted her curves. She quickly put the dress on and rushed back to Canterbury, who had already gotten out of his vest.

Emilia was impressed, she had spent time with Canterbury before, mainly kisses and small foreplay, but she never knew he was such a romantic. The floor and the bedspread were covered in rose petals, there were candles all around the room, giving off a warm, soft glow to the man in front of her; there was a bowl of strawberries and chocolate squares on the table next to the bed, along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. There was even a record player in the corner that was playing romantic music. "Wow..." she said, "I'm impressed Canterbury."

She walked over to him and snaked her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately on the lips. This drove Canterbury wild with desire, and drove him to pick her up and spin her around as she fell onto the bed with him on top. He reached into the bowl next to the bed and pulled out a strawberry, putting it into her mouth and letting her take a bite, the juices from the plump, red berry dripping down her mouth. He then licked it away and kissed her lips again, tasting the tart juices from the fruit.

"Sweet...yet tart." he said. "Just like you."

Emilia giggled again and pressed her lips against his again in another passionate kiss as she reached into the bowl and pulled out a chocolate square, letting him take a bite out of it before kissing him again. "And this is sweet, rich, and just lovely." she said, "Just like you."

Canterbury smiled down at her and kissed down her neck, making her moan as he pushed the silky garment up her thighs.

"Not so fast." she said. "I can't let you strip me when you're completely clothed." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and flipped them over so he was on the bottom and she was straddling him; she then started to slowly unbutton his shirt and undo the ribbon tied around his neck, bending down to kiss his neck as his hands pushed the dress up again. When the shirt was gone, she undid his pants as he pulled the silky garment off of her creamy pale skin. She then started to kiss his chest, and stomach as she stripped him of his pants.

"Come here." he said, flipping them over again so she was on the bottom and kissing down her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin until he left small "love bites." When he kissed down to her chest, he buried his face between her breasts and licked the skin there, hearing her moan and feeling her arch her back into his body; he then moved up to her nipples and too the right one into his mouth as he took the left one into his hand and squeezed, sucking the nipple in his mouth. He heard her moaning, and licked around the nipple, making her moan even more before he let her go and kissed lower.

When he got to her underwear, he took them in his teeth and pulled them back, letting them snap back and making her giggle and moan before he kissed the rim of her underwear, and gathered them in his teeth again, pulling them down her legs until they left her body; leaving her naked on the bed in front of him. He then knelt down in front of her now soaking wet sex, blowing air onto her swollen clit as she gasped at the sensation; making him lick her folds with his tongue as she moaned and played with his hair, feeling him lap up her juices as they trickled out of her.

"Canterbury..." she gasped. "Stop. I-I don't want to cum yet."

Canterbury stopped what he was doing and broke away from her sex. "But I only dream of ravishing you." he said, pushing her down on the bed and sticking two fingers into her, thrusting them in and out at a fast pace. "You are the only woman, I dream of leaving with pleasure, not pain." He kissed her neck again and sucked hard on her pulse as she moaned. When he knew she was about to release, he withdrew his fingers before she could, licking her juices off of his fingers. "And I only dream of this, because you taste sweet." He kissed her roughly on the lips as her arms once again snaked around his neck, her fingers swirling into her hair as he grabbed her ass.

"If you dream of ravishing me." she panted, breaking the kiss for much needed air. "Then you would let me do the same to you."

Canterbury chuckled and flipped them over so his erection poked her inner thigh, all she needed to do was remove the fabric that was covering it, and he would be able to just pound her into the bed until she came. But when she removed his underwear, and stared at his full, rock hard length; she wrapped her lips around it and swirled her tongue around the head, making him even harder.

"I can see you enjoy this..." she said, licking his length from the base all the way back up to the tip, her hands rubbing what she couldn't fit into her mouth when she deep throated him and sucked hard, almost making him release.

"S-Stop." he said.

Emilia obeyed and let him go, licking his fluids off of her lips.

By now, Canterbury had had enough teasing. He grabbed Emilia tighly by her waist and pulled her up to him, lining himself up to her entrance and waiting for her permission. When she nodded, he slowly entered her slippery, wet cavern, making her moan again. Once he felt her adjust to his size, he waited for her permission to move. When he got it, he moved at a slow, gentle rhythm, making her moan again as he grunted with each movement.

"Canterbury..." she moaned, "Harder."

He obeyed and moved harder, banging the headboard off of the wall as she almost screamed at the pleasure. When he felt like he would release, he went as hard and fast as he could.

"Canterbury." she gasped, "I'm going to cum."

"So am I..." he grunted. He heard her let out a loud moan as her juices splashed into his length before he released inside of her. When they were done riding out their intense orgasms, he pulled out of her and laid down next to her, letting her lay her head on his chest and cuddle up to him. He reached across her and got the wine and the glasses, opening the bottle and pouring it into them. He offered one of the glasses to her and she took it. "You know..." he said, "As much as I enjoyed that. If I get you pregnant, we're both screwed."

"I know." she said, clinking her glass against his and taking a sip of wine. He set the glasses down on the table by the bowl of strawberries and chocolate and cuddled her close, maneuvering the both of them so they were under the covers. "Good night..." she mumbled.

"Good night, Miss Emilia." he said kissing her hair and falling asleep.

* * *

**(In the hallway)**

Thompson and Timber stood in the doorway of the room dumbfounded. Niether of them believing what they just saw as Thompson covered his face.

"Tell me that wasn't our brother." he whispered to Timber.

"That was." he whispered back. "It was." He walked into the room and blew out all the candles so the mansion wouldn't burn down. "But we'll give him Hell tomorrow."

* * *

**R&amp;R. And I think I made this a little too graphic.**


End file.
